<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly by sxgamxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058106">Hopelessly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn'>sxgamxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Slash, like really short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ My head is saying fool forget him and my heart is saying don't let go, hold on to the end. That's what I intend to do. I'm hopelessly devoted to you ❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopelessly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott lo sabía, desde el inicio Lang sabía que su prematura relación con Peter no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de sobrevivir a todo lo que se presentaría en un futuro. Lo peor es que incluso sabiéndolo se había arriesgado a seguir con ello, no era difícil adivinar que aún después de ver el desenlace haría lo mismo todas las veces que fuera necesario para revivir aquel trágico amor, porque sí, él no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. Scott amaba a Peter y de eso estaba tan seguro como que su corazón no era el primero en ser lastimado y romperse de aquella manera. </p><p>Todo había comenzado aquel fatídico día dentro de la torre, Star Lord había llegado junto con los demás guardianes con el propósito de ayudarlos a solucionar el problema que amenazaba la humanidad de nuevo, como solía suceder más a menudo de lo que los superhéroes quisieran. Scott llevaba un tiempo viviendo con los vengadores y estaba más que acostumbrado a tener que limpiar el desastre de los enemigos que al parecer no tenían nada más que hacer que ir a amenazar al planeta.</p><p>Mientras la misión por salvar al planeta (por quincuagésima vez) se desarrollaba había conocido al casanova de Peter Quill, quien obviamente no tenía ni una pizca de serlo. Un híbrido de humano y spartoi. Quill era todo un completo imbécil, pero uno que lograba hacerlo reír con aquellos bailes ridículos y pobres intentos de halagos, lo deprimente del asunto es que terminó perdiéndose en esos ojos tan azules como el mar y en su rubio cabello.</p><p>Peter había sentido algo más que atracción desde el primer momento en que miró aquellos cabellos rojos, su segundo golpe fue al sentir unos iris de tono de azul observarlo con perspicacia, desde entonces no hizo nada más que tratar de hacer caer al héroe es sus manos; cuando lo logró permanecieron suficiente tiempo juntos como para comenzar a salir.</p><p>Era obvio que no podían estar juntos por siempre, el guardián intergaláctico no pertenecía allí y Scott lo sabía, vivieron juntos tanto tiempo como las circunstancias se lo permitieron y crearon tantas memorias como les fue posible, pero al final el destino no iba a cambiar porque se amaran, las cosas en su realidad eran complicadas y Star Lord partió seis meses después de su llegada, dejando a un pelirrojo completamente enamorado y sin lugar alguno donde refugiarse.</p><p>Habían pasado algunos meses y Scott no mejoraba su estado de ánimo, él sabía que no era el primero en llorar por una relación fallida, tampoco el único que estaba dispuesto a quedarse esperando el regreso del rubio; era tonto y estaba perdido, sin un lugar donde esconderse, loco y perdidamente enamorado. </p><p>Con el paso del tiempo había oído tantas veces a las personas repetirle que era un tonto, que debía olvidarlo y seguir adelante, y él comenzaba a creer sería buena idea. Cassie un día lo descubrió mientras miraba al cielo y lloraba, Scott no tuvo más remedio que contarle, sincerándose por completo con su hija quién entristecía al verlo sufrir; ella fue única que lo apoyó, le brindó el soporte emocional que necesitaba "No lo dejes ir, resiste hasta el final, el volverá, si te quiere lo hará" le dijo un año después de que haberlo visto llorar.</p><p>Pero no fue así, Peter no regresó cuando pasó un año o dos, tampoco cuando el planeta estuvo en peligro de nuevo, y el frágil corazón del hombre hormiga no lo resistió. Necesitó años para ser capaz de mirar las estrellas sin llorar, un poco más de tiempo en dejar de mirar a cualquier hombre que se pareciera a Quill pensando que había vuelto. Con mucho esfuerzo había sido capaz de encerrar sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, apreciando los recuerdos que tanto anhelaba revivir pero sin mantener la mínima esperanza de volver atrás. Al final Scott Lang sabía que aquella clase de amor no se repite dos veces en la vida, y que alguien tan libre como Peter Quill no pertenecía a su lado sujeto en la tierra, no cuando de quién se había enamorado era Star Lord, el aventurero espacial con chaqueta roja que amaba más que a nada viajar por la galaxia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>